Aiur
Aiur is the homeworld of the Protoss,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. located in a star system with a single yellow star and possessing a single moon not unlike Luna.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The planet is covered with vegetation and has many lush jungles, populated by creatures such as the bengalaas. It has furious seas and stormy weather. Indeed, its summer storms have been known to appear over plateaus and disappear in the blink of an eye.1998-09-11 Chain Lightning. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-11-03. History Aiur is a huge world located on the fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was engineered by the Xel'Naga and left to itself for a long period of time. When the Xel'Naga returned, they discovered the Protoss on the world. They guided Protoss evolution, albeit too fast. As a result, they were forced to flee. When the Xel'Naga were forced to flee the world, they left behind large amounts of Khaydarin Crystals. Aiur was devastated in the Aeon of Strife but after the period ended, it began to steadily recover. Aiur was attacked by the Zerg Swarm in an attempt to consume and assimilate the entire Protoss species. Though the Zerg Overmind was destroyed by the mighty High Templar Tassadar, who sacrificed his life in a kamikaze strike using Dark Templar energy, it was at best a pyrrhic victory: the swarms had infested most of the planet, killing 70% of the Protoss of AiurUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and ruining much of the landscape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The planet was abandoned shortly thereafter through a Warp Gate which connected to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Some Protoss were stranded on Aiur,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and others volunteered to remain behind in order to defend the Aiur end of the Warp Gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The Warp Gate was destroyed when the United Earth Directorate invaded Aiur in their quest to arrest Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The stranded Protoss belonged to several groups; one led by Fenix and Raynor, the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. The Protoss refugees on Shakuras have made at least one trip to Aiur in an effort to recover wounded Protoss warriors.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Four years after the Brood War, Aiur is still occupied by the Zerg. While they have stopped killing each other, they still wander Aiur like "discarded tools" and have stopped spawning minions.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Psionic Matrix Protoss structures and units, to a lesser extent, draw their energy from a great psionic energy matrix that emanates from Aiur. This energy can be linked to a Nexus, but Khaydarin Crystal-based Pylons are needed to actually tap into the energy required to provide psionic energy to new colonies and bases. Now that the Protoss have effectively lost Aiur, it is unknown how Pylon-based technology can still operate. Native Species Aiur is a planet high in biodiversity and has a large variety of flora and fauna. Known species include; *Bengalaas *Kal-taar *Kwah-kai *Lombad *Mai-lur *Omhara *Protoss Locations Cities *Mendella Fortresses *Citadel of the Executor *''Khor-shakal'' (Great Forum, or Heart of the Conclave); the seat of Aiur's government Landforms *Eldritch Lake *Garden of Aiur *River of Light *Road of Remembrance Provinces *Antioch *Scion Regions *Asari Hunting Grounds *Ni Monn Adun *Xel'Naga Caverns **Crystal Chamber Temples *Protoss Temple *Ziggurat References * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:Planets Category: Protoss